The Maria Reality
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: Maria comes back, hoping to get a second chance from Jesse. But has she really changed? Or is this another one of her crazy schemes. And now, Jesse's falling for her all over again! Suze have to get Jesse's heart back. Before the wedding!
1. Hello Maria

Summary- This story takes place in the middle of Darkest Hours. Maria comes back as a ghost to win back Jesse's heart. She said's that she's chaged. But has she really? Or is she just up to one of her old plans. And Jesse's falling for her all over again! Now, Suze need to get Jesse to love her again. Before Maria and Jesse get's wed.  
  
Um, Hi! Please read and review for the story. And the story takes place in the middle of Darkest Hours.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, only to find a ghostly figure circling my bed. I was tied up and gagged. Ugh. Ew, what did "It" put in my mouth? Oh, I hope that it's not one of Dopey's old socks. Ew, ew, triple EW!  
  
Then I turned my attention towards the ghost. Who was the ghost, and what did "It" want with me? I tried to talk but all that came out was some groaning noises.  
  
The ghost turned around and stared deeply into my eyes. It was as if "It" could read my mind. I turned my head to break the concentration. I mumbled something. Not like as if "It" could hear me.  
  
The ghost wasn't Jesse, of course. I mean, why would Jesse tie me up, and put, possibly, one of Dopey's old socks in me mouth. But, I didn't need to worry worry about that. Oh, no, It was way worse than Jesse tying me up and gag me. It was somebody that I didn't want to see. Somebody that I never wanted see. Maria.  
  
She sat on my bed, "Finally, you're awake. I need, no I want, you to tell you stupid brother and father to stop digging the frigging hole!" She smirked. Her brown curls bobbed around her head.  
  
I nodded. Probably the only thing I could do with the knife that she was holding under my throat. God, What did she want? To stop digging the hole? Well, she only had to tell me. I tried to smile, but she only spat in my face. "Wipe that stupid smile of yours off your freaking face. What's so funny? Huh?"  
  
Talk about anger management. And you would have thought that Jesse had picked somebody nicer to marry. Well, if Jesse had ever wanted to marry the stupid bitch, then he's a fool.  
  
She stood up. I could see that she was getting ready to leave. "Horrible things will happen if you don't get them to stop digging." She wiped the knife. Eh, a little too much for a woman in the skirt.  
  
She suddenly turned around pointing the pointy knife at my throat. Yikes. "And keep you dirty little hands off my Jesse." She hissed. Her Jesse? She wants me to keep away from her Jesse? That's it! I had had it with her! I tried to respect her for being Jesse's fiancee. But she's gone over the edge. But unfortunately, there's not much I could do with the knife at my throat.  
  
Maria sat on the desk and just kept on staring at me. God, she's freaking me out. Why isn't she demertializing?  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere. Jesse demarterialized into the room. "Querida what have you done to yourself!" That's my Jesse. Always there for me. I can't see him doing that for Maria. But, of course, there's a lot of stuffs that I can't see.  
  
He took out the gag out of my mouth. I nearly choked to death.  
  
Then suddenly a crashing sound came from the corner. Oh god. Maria! Jesse turned around as fast as I did.  
  
His eyes was wide with shock. His hand was cold against my shoulder. And he just froze. There was silence for a long time. Jesse was the first to recover from the shock. "M-m-Maria."  
  
I giggled nervously. "Jesse. Meet your ex-girlfriend. Maria."  
  
Maria flung her long arms around his shoulder. "Jesse." And she give him a kiss on the cheek. And she shot me a cold glare. "His fiancee!"  
  
Grr. Maria! If I weren't tied together, I would certainly punch her in the nose.  
  
"We need to talk." Maria said in a honey-too-sweet voice.  
  
Maria turned her head full of pretty brown curls. And smirked at me. God! I could just kill her right now. If she wasn't already died already, that is.  
  
And they both demarterialized.  
  
NOOOOO! What was he going to do with my sweet Jesse? And Jesse...he looked like he, he was falling for her all over again! NO! This can't happen to me! I love Jesse with all my heart, and he can't leave me for a bitch. HE CAN'T! HE CAN'T! HE CAN'T!!!!!!  
  
And they left me here. Tied together and unable to move. No. This can't be happening!  
  
Please Jesse. Please don't try anything stupid with Maria. She's a horrible witch. Why? Why is he falling for her. Why?  
  
And a drop of tear fell down my cheek. Why? 


	2. Our Child

Hey! This is the second chapter of the Maria Reality. In this chapter, you will know a little more about what Maria's up to. Okay, I'm not sure what Maria's up too either, but I think I got a clue.

And I'm sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapter. I was getting really confused. And whe Suze said that he was falling for her. It was only her point of view. And as we all know, Suze always jumps to the conclusion too much.

**Maria's POV:**

We left the stupid girl stranded there. Tried up. Perfect! Now, it's time for to get Jesse, and everything will go according to plan.

We matierialized at the beach.

"What is it that you want Maria?" Hecter asked. He sounded angry.

"Hecter." I pleaded. "Why are you so angry with me." I made my sad face.

"Because, 1) you're no suppose to be here. 2) You tied and gagged Susannah. And 3) You tried to kill me 150 years ago! Remember? So what do you want now!"

Okay, now, I'm angry. It totally wasn't my fought that he tried to ruin my reputation! But my goal is greater than fighting with him. I tried to look hurt. "You can't hate me that much. I mean, I never tried to kill you, Hec-Jesse." Jesse, what a stupid name that is! Why do they even have that name? "Diego did. Do you know how much I hated Diego for that?"

"Well, you did marry him." Jesse grunted.

"I was forced to! I lo-" Yuck! I don't love him! That jerk tried to ruin me! "-ve you. I'm so sorry for what Diego did. But you can't blame me. I wanted to marry you!" Oh, I can't believe this.

"I don't believe for a minute there that you have changed."

"Jesse, I've really changed. I hope that you will give me a second chance."

"Maria. I'm in love with the girl that you just tried up! So get out of my face!" How rude! Diego'd teach him a lesson when we're finished.

"Jesse. Please don't hate me. Give me a second chance." I begged. I never have to beg for anything! Agh. I hate that guy! "I've really changed." I fake sobbed. And I think it worked. A little.

"Right. If you changed. Then why did you tie Susannah up."

"Diego did! I fought him not to! See?" I showed him my wrist. With the scar. Diego made that scar once when he was drunk.

Jesse looked unsure of what to do.

"And besides. We had a kid together." I said trying to sound sweet. Oh, I'm going to be sick.

"Nombre de Dios! A KID!" Jesse jumped about half a mile. "But we never..."

"Yes. That's what was so strange. I always thought that she belonged to Diego. But then the blood test shows that she was _our_ kid."

Jesse looked sick. "And where is she now?" He asked.

"Let me take you to her." I smirked. And we dematierialized.

**Jesse's POV:**

We were standing in the Mission school. But I don't know why we're here. The hall was dark and quiet. There was only a dim light lit in the hall.

"She very immotional to meet her padre the first time. She died when she was 4." Maria sobbed. Was Maria really crying tears? Have she really changed?

Then I little girl came up, standing in the only light left in the hall. She was shy. "C'mon Angelita." Maria cooed. It was funny to see Maria being so...well..._nice_.

"Mama? Papa?" The girl called. She wore a dress. You could tell that she had died a long time ago, because of what she wore. She had dark black hair tied in pigtails. She had the saddest little face.

I was too shocked to speak. Is it possible that she was _our daughter_?? I don't believe this! I can't believe this!

"Come here Angelita! Meet you Padre!" Maria stood still next to me.

I finally recovered from the shock. "He name is Angelita?" I whispered.

"Yes." Maria wrinkled her nose.

"Come here Angel." I bent down to her size. She didn't move for a minute, she looked unsure. Of cource she should be. I mean, I never even knew that I had a daughter. But now, I will love her.

"Isn't she so sweet? A daughter." Maria said in a honey-too-sweet voice. "Come to your padre, Angelita."

I was as unsure as Angelita. I'm not sure if Maria is lying to me our not. I mean, It's easy for Maria to lie to me. But Angelita looks so....

"Papa!" And Angelita came running at me. She was so soft and sweet. I hugged her closely. She was so warm.

"Hec-Jesse! We need to talk!" Maria hissed, and dragged me away.

"What do you want!" I asked.

"Listen. She doesn't really know about you. She always assumed that Diego was her father." Maria hissed.

I was bemused. She ruined our moment just because that she needed to tell me that my Angel thought all her life, Diego was her father? "Yeah, so?"

"So, she thinks that everybody changes forms after death." She sighed.

"I fell bad for her. She's so young, and she have to deal with Diego."

"AS A MATTER OF FACT! DIEGO IS-" Maria paused. "A very horrible person. And I had to deal with him too." She sobbed. It's still hart to believe that Maria changed. But I guess that I could give her a second chance.

"Jesse." Maria pleaded clutching my hand. "A second chance is all I need."

"I suppose. If you prove that you really changed."

"Thank you Hec-Jesse." She gave me a hug. Have she really changed....?


End file.
